All I Have To Give
by AoiSora0
Summary: Anzu's parents are getting divorced and she broke up with Seto. Yugi loves her too. Yugi/Anzu I forgot to say I don't own BSB and their song.


All I Have To Give  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. Please R&R. Thanx.  
  
It was a normal day in Domino City, but at the Mazaki house it was different. Anzu was quietly studying in her room when suddenly her mom came in and talked to her.  
  
"Anzu, honey, your father and I have decided to get divorced."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"Well, your father and I have a lot of disagreements and-"  
  
Anzu didn't hear the rest because she ran out of her room and out the house and ran to Yugi's house. When she got there she ran upstairs to Yugi's room and locked the door. Yugi was wondering who it was since he, Honda, Ryou, and Jounouchi were talking when a flash of blue, brown, and yellow caught his eye.  
  
"Um, guys what was that?"  
  
"Well, I think it was Anzu." Ryou stated.  
  
"Ok. I'm going upstairs to go talk to her."  
  
As Yugi walked up the stairs he could crying. When he reached the door to his room the crying was loud. So he spoke up.  
  
"Anzu is that you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes Yugi."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure (sniffle)"  
  
Yugi entered the room and sat next to Anzu. The radio was on but the volume was low.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My parents are getting divorced and I'm really sad."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that has to happen."  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I'll be back Anzu."  
  
Yugi thought this would be a good time to say that he cares for her and will always be there for her everyday. Also he'd say that he loves her. So he called the guys from down stairs and summoned Yami. He told the m what to do. Then he called the local radio station and requested a song. Then he went back to the room.  
  
"Anzu I'm back. There's something I need to say."  
  
"Ok. What is it?"  
  
"Anzu I just wanna say that.I love you with all my heart and will be there for you always. And I'll prove it to you even if you don't want me to. Even if you broke up with Seto and your parents are getting divorced I'll be there to hold you if you need to cry." Then the radio played a special song.  
  
"This next song is All I Have To Give by the Backstreet Boys and this song is dedicated to Anzu from Yugi." The radio DJ explained.  
  
"This is one of my favorite songs!"  
  
"I know. This song is supposed to show you how I feel and probably what Seto did to you."  
  
Yugi then started to sing the song to Anzu with some help from some people.  
  
  
  
I don't know what he does to make you cry  
  
but I'll be there to make you smile  
  
I don't have a fancy car  
  
to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
  
  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
  
Does his gifts come from the heart ? - I don't know...  
  
But if you were my girl...  
  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
When you talk, does it seem like he's not  
  
even listening to a word you say ?  
  
That's ok babe, just tell me your problems  
  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away...  
  
  
  
Does he leave when you need him the most?  
  
Does his friends get all your time ?  
  
Baby please, I'm on my knees  
  
praying for the day that you'll be mine !!  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside  
  
All the money in the world could never add up to the love  
  
I have inside...  
  
I love you  
  
  
  
And I will give it to you  
  
All I can give, all I can give  
  
Everything I have is for you  
  
But love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give to you  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you... but  
  
Love is all I have to give  
  
  
  
As the song faded out Yugi stopped singing and sat back down. Anzu was crying because of happiness.  
  
"So did you like the song and my singing?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the best. The song was really sweet. But how did you do the background singing?"  
  
"Oh. Um you guys can come out now."  
  
"Hey Anzu, did you like our singing?"  
  
"Yes, You guys were great singers maybe you should start your own band. Now I'm really happy but sad in a way."  
  
The suddenly Yugi kissed her on da lips. She was surprised but kissed him back anyway. The others were cheering because they were really happy. Then they pulled apart and said,  
  
"I love you Anzu."  
  
"I love you too Yugi."  
  
Then for the rest of their lives they loved each other and never could be torn apart.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hoped you people liked it. Tell me if I did anything wrong or if its good or bad. Cause I really wanna know. 


End file.
